Habits
by INaraC
Summary: Lucy is tired of the confusion and noise caused by Natsu and Gray, so Erza finds a new way of them competing, in wich all of Fairy Tail wants to get . One-shot


Lucy felt her left eye twitch as she saw the scene before her.

Cana was drinking her way through the tenth barrel in the afternoon, Happy was saying "Aye;Aye" every single minute while Elfman was screaming something about men and how they resolve their problems, Loki was hitting on every girl he saw, Jet and Droy where cheering for Levy-chan with all their might and Mirajane watched it all with a smile on her face from the bar. Just a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild for you.

But this wasn't what was making Lucy mad. No, though of those things were irritating from the start, despite being part of the daily routine, Lucy was mad at Natsu and Gray who kept arguing who was the strongest of the two. Not that was out of the ordinary either.

She and Erza had already stopped their fights for god knows how many times today (It was only one in the afternoon!), and after a painful treatment from Erza and a promise of a much, much worse fate adorned with a cold glare, they finally settled down.

For about ten minutes.

It was true that they weren't fighting, but it still got on Lucy's nerves. She endured it daily sure, but after some time she would like to have a break from the duo's constant bickering! And to make it worst they had dragged Happy to the middle of it.

"I would never lose against an exhibitionist, right Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Like I would lose to a flame-brain like you, right Happy?"

"Aye!"

'_No matter how you look at it he is either supporting both of them or just saying "Aye" at random._' Lucy thought. _'Though I think it's the second option.' _She sighed. She was truly tired of this, and she could feel a huge headache coming.

"That's enough of both of you!" She yelled as she slammed her hands on the table. Gray and Natsu immediately quieted down, and everyone in guild made silence, mostly to the fact that had been Lucy screaming and not Erza. "I'm tired of this! Can't you two just let it go for one damned day?" the stares she got of them was more than enough of response. '_As I thought_'. "Find another way of seeing who's stronger, like a contest or something…" she waved her hand in the hair absently.

"Like a fighting contest?" Both said.

"No! No fights!" She screeched. "Erza! Help me out here!" she waved her arms in the air looking at the strongest woman in the guild.

"Actually, I think I might have an idea." Everyone in the guild beamed tired of the ice and the fire mages breaking the guild, while the two of them suddenly got a death feeling washing over their bodies. "The two of you can't fight for the rest of the day, or else there will be drastic consequences." The glare she sent them made the two hug each other in fear.

"I'll do it if he doesn't create anymore fire for the rest of the day."

"I'll do it to if he doesn't strip until the end."

"What!? You bastard, you know I can't help it!"

"Though luck!"

"Why you…!"

"To make things more interesting the winner will get a special surprise prize!" Lucy cut in before things ended badly before they even started.

"A special surprise prize…?" the two blinked and looked at her.

"Yeah." She smiled and suddenly half of the guild seemed even more interested.

"I want a prize from Lucy-chan too!"

"Let me in it, let me in it!" Lucy sweatdropped. Why was everyone so interested in her prize?

"No. This to stop the two from fighting so.." Erza began, before master Makarov interrupted her.

"Sounds interesting. Let them in."

"But master the point of this is to…"

"Let them in, it'll be fun, besides there are no missions going on so this place is incredibly boring."

In less than ten minutes everyone who was entering as lined up and going over what they had to do until the end.

Natsu could not produce any kind of fire and couldn't fight with Gray.

Gray had to keep his clothes on and also couldn't fight Natsu as well.

Happy couldn't say Aye or do any kind of mention to the word Fish (which included species and dishes).

Elfman couldn't do his usual "man talking".

Loki couldn't be closer to a girl than one meter and couldn't flirt or hit in any.

Jet and Droy (who only entered because Levy-chan wanted Lu-chan's special prize) couldn't cheer for Levy.

Cana couldn't drink a single drop of alcohol.

And finally Mirajane couldn't smile, smirk or grin.

It was pretty obvious why they were joining in. Gray and Natsu didn't really have an alternative, Jet and Droy wanted to please Levy-chan, Loki… well, he wanted a special prize from Lucy, Happy and Mirajane had nothing better to do, and both Elfman and Cana saw it as a challenge

The judges were Lucy, Erza and Master Makarov himself. This was going to be a calm and strange day at the Fairy Tail guild.

_Later_

Cana gave up easily and went to her "boyfriend's" arms rather quickly while standing next to Lucy and the others judges watching how the contestants were doing.

Natsu and Gray were currently laying in opposite sides of the room. The ice mage was playing cards with Levy and every time Gray started itching to take of his clothes, someone saw and screamed "Gray! Your clothes!". Natsu on the other hand was mumbling death threats to everybody and nobody. They knew they couldn't absolutely lose this, or the fate that awaited them was worse than death itself!

Jet and Droy, being banned from cheering for their sweet Levy-chan started cheering for Mira-chan who was having quite a hard time keeping a frown with those two around her as she served drinks. The resulting expression on her face was that of a cute pout.

Elfman seemed to be the one taking it easier, since he was chatting with Wakaba quite normally, without using any of his speech.

Loki on the other hand had spent the first hour of the challenge staring at a wall, before going and trying to have a chat with Natsu, and failing miserably, since the fire mage was only spouting death threats. He ended up playing cards with Gray and Levy, going as far as asking the former to move to another table and measure his distance to Levy, making sure it was at one meter.

Happy sat at a corner mumbling incoherent words and saying that he wanted to meet his tasty friend now. After a while he started flying the room before exiting it completely.

Lucy was quite happy with herself, despite the misery her friends and comrades found themselves in. Her headache was totally gone now, and she was able to read a book at the guild for the first time, without fearing that it would be involved in battle or torn into pieces.

After another order passed by, Loki didn't resist and started flirting with a random girl at the guild, being disqualified.

"Wow Mirajane the face you are making is quite cute you know?" Lucy said as she went to bar. At this Mirajane's face started twitching and she burst into tears. "Mira-san!"

"I – I can't….." a loud "buah" startled Lucy as Mirajane went into another fit of tears. "I can't do this anymore! Everyone h- has been calling me cu-cute since t-this began! Witch th-this kind of face too-o! I quit!" she got up and ran quickly through one of the guild's doors_. 'How is being called cute a bad thing?'_Lucy wondered.

By the end of contest , the only ones left in the room, actually participating were Gray, Natsu and Elfman. Jet and Droy seeing that Mirajane was gone couldn't find anyone they found worthy of cheering after a while, and gave up, running to Levy crying and saying sorry for letting her down.

Natsu had been glaring at Gray for the past hour and half, while Gray gladly glared back, the card game long forgotten. After not taking it anymore, the ice mage took of all of his clothes in a speed the human eye couldn't catch and started heading towards Natsu.

"See you gave up, huh, you bastard?" and unconsciously his fists became fire as he closed in on Gray, who was already preparing himself for battle.

"Natsu and Gray! You are both disqualified!" Lucy yelled from end. "And since we don't know where Happy is, this means Elfman is the winner!"

The two mages yelled a "What!?" Before they set their eyes on Erza who was standing by them, a look of pure evil in her features. They both started stuttering apologies and begging for mercy before she dragged (literally) the yelling duo outside the guild, so they could face the "consequences".

"Eh, where's Happy?" Lucy asked looking around and not seeing the usually cheerful blue talking cat.

"I'm sure he will show up in a couple of days, don't worry." Cana dismissed her quickly, drinking from her "boyfriend" again.

"Please make sure there is enough for everyone!" Mira said looking like her normal self despite what happened not so long ago. _'Quick recovery!_' Lucy thought.

"What's my prize?" Elfman asked appearing next to Lucy out of nowhere.

"AH… Your prize?" _'Damn. I haven't thought of any prize! When I said that I was thinking that this would be between Gray an Natsu, so there was no chance of ever needing one!'_ She got one of her hands on her chin and tried to come up with the easier plan she could. "What prize?" she said sheepishly, while everyone in the guild stared at her in astonishment.

"Huh!???"

* * *

Hi everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction and I thought it would be fun put the guild members struggling against their habits… This was just… inspiration of the moment and I should get back to my other stories right now. Hope you liked it! Leave suggestions for other stories I could write on this fandom!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!


End file.
